


Changing Tides

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [22]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: When her work was finally accomplished, she wondered at first why nobody came to get her.





	Changing Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Desert_Dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/gifts).



> It was a really hard choice of who to use for this one. I was really unsure of which companion to focus on, so thanks to The_Desert_Dancer for his input! :) I really enjoy doing character studies like this, so I'll definitely be doing more.

Fear wasn’t something that Curie had experienced before she had her Synth body. Boredom was another story, though. 

With the death of the final scientist who was assigned to Vault 81, she was truly alone. Time passed slowly -- the clock that was programmed into her ran always, calculating every second between the passing of one human and the appearance of the next almost 150 years later. 

It was 148 years, three months, one week, two days, fourteen hours, eleven minutes, and 58 seconds, by the way. 

That much time allowed her to accomplish things that she was certain that her creators did not believe she could achieve. She created a cure for every disease that she was aware of the existence of. 

When her work was finally accomplished, she wondered at first why nobody came to get her. 

That is what they wanted, wasn’t it? Vault-Tec wanted the scientists to finish their very important work. 

There had to be Vault-Tec scientists left in the world, right? After all, the entirety of humanity couldn’t possibly have been destroyed. They had to have rebuilt and they would hear the alert that she sent to the DC Vault-Tec headquarters that told them of her success… right? 

No one came. No one came for eighty-three years until a redhaired woman and a black-haired man in vault suits stumbled through the doors of her prison. 

They both seemed shocked to see her. They had to be the Vault-Tec employees that she requested… right? Otherwise, they wouldn’t have been in vault suits. 

The woman released her immediately, though her partner with sunglasses seemed suspicious. She asked if Curie could help them cure the sickness of a little boy. 

This is what she was constructed for. 

\--

Curie felt a kinship with the woman, Sophia, immediately -- and a fondness for her friends, too. She quickly became involved in helping the less fortunate of the Commonwealth, which seemed to be the goal of the ragtag group that the former-attorney-turned-general-and-spy had assembled. They paid Curie back for her help in the form of a Synth body to experience the world in new and exciting ways to help her research.

To have a name, a family, and a mission? That wasn’t what she expected when she was assembled to assist Vault 81 in their vault mandated experiments. The decades spent waiting to be found were worth it when it led to Curie finding her purpose.


End file.
